dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Eladrin
Eladrin is one of the core player character races in ''4th Edition'''' introduced in the Player's Handbook. Eladrin are similar in height to humans. They are slim, and even the strongest look simply athletic rather than muscular. They have the same range of complexions as humans, though they are more often fair than dark. Their straight fine hair is often white, silver, or pale gold and they wear it long and loose. Their ears are long and pointed and their eyes are pearly and opalescent orbs of vibrant blue, violet, or green, lacking pupils. Eladrin can't grow facial hair and have little body hair. Eladrin children grow much as human children do, but their aging process slows to a crawl when they reach maturity. They enjoy youth and health for most of their lives and don't begin to feel the effects of age until the middle of their third century. Most live for over 300 years, and even then they suffer few of the infirmities of old age. Racial traits Eladrin benefit from the following racial traits. ; Eladrin Education : They gain training in one additional skill of their choice. ; Eladrin Weapon Proficiency : They gain proficiency with the longsword. ; Eladrin Will : They gain a minor racial bonus to their Will defense. In addition, they gain a moderate racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. ; Fey Origin : Their ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. ; Trance : Rather than sleep, eladrin enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. ; Fey Step : They can use ''fey step as an encounter power. Eladrin feats The following feats have the eladrin race as a prerequisite. Other prerequisites are noted. * Academy Prodigy (artificer) * Arcane Repositioning (artificer) * Dancing Thorn Style (monk, Flurry of Blows) * Eladrin Soldier * Eladrin Sword Wizardry (dex 13, wizard) * Eladrin Swordmage Advance (swordmage) * Eladrin's Challenge (fighter) * Eldritch Blade (warlock, eldritch strike) * Elusive Hexer (11th level, warlock, fey pact) * Feral Fey Step (any primal class) * Fey Blades (fighter, Tempest Technique) * Fey Charge (11th level, fighter) * Fey Command (warlord, Tactical Presence) * Fey Death (11th level) * Fey Duelist (fey step) * Fey Escape * Fey Familiar (any arcane class) * Fey Gambit (11th level, rogue) * Fey Preserver (invoker, Covenant of Preservation) * Fey Step Trailblazer (11th level) * Fey Tactics (11th level, warlord) * Fey Thievery (fey step, trained in Thievery) * Feyborn Charm (bard) * Feyborn Companion (ranger, Beast Mastery) * Feyborn Pursuer (avenger, oath of enmity) * Feymind Infusion (artificer, Healing Infusion) * Feywild Advance (battlemind, blurred step) * Feywild Flanker (11th level, warlord) * Feywild Protection (11th level, fey step) * Feywild Warrior (21th level, dex 17, any martial class) * Gifted Death Dealer (warlock, eldritch blast) * Healing Step (any divine class) * Longsword Finesse (rogue) * Moon Elf Resilience (must not have Sun Elf Grace) * Planar Blurring (fey step, you have a spellscar) * Reactive Fey Step (11th level) * Redistribute Minions (artificer, fey step) * Renewed by Blood (warlock) * Spirit's Fey Step (shaman) * Starlight Duelist Style (any martial class) * Sun Elf Grace (must not have Moon Elf Resilience) * Tactical Inspiration (warlord) * Twilight Phantom Step (assassin, assassin's shroud) * Twist the Arcane Fabric (any arcane class) * Ubiquitous Step (fey step, Psionic Augmentation) * Vanishing Concoction (artificer, Healing Infusion) * Winterkin Heritage (Bloodline) ** Chilling Presence ** Ice Walk ** Swirling Snow ** Winter's Reach ** Winter's Heart (11th level) Eladrin racial utility powers These powers can be obtained in place of a utiltiy power granted by a class. * Sense magic (2) * Eladrin escape (6) * Recursive thought (10) * Spiral dance assault (16) Eladrin paragon paths The following paragon paths have the eladrin race as a prerequisite. Other prerequisites are noted. *Bralani Wintersoul *Shiere knight *Watcher of the Night (Rogue; Mithrendain specific) Favored classes *Wizard *Rogue *Warlord *Warlock *Bard *Psion *Ranger Development The eladrin ability bonus was originally a moderate bonus to both Dexterity and Intelligence. The ''Essentials'' update and subsequent books changed the bonus to be in Intelligence, and either Dexterity or Charisma. Dragon Magazine #384 presented a feat and paragon path-based approach to subraces with the Winterkin Eladrin, eladrin whose ancestors at least had served the Winter Court of the Archfey. The Neverwinter Campaign Setting introduced the concept of subraces, as well as the eladrin subraces moon elf and sun elf. Appendix References Category:Races Category:Eladrin Category:Fey creatures Category:Elves Category:Player's Handbook Category:Neverwinter (campaign setting) Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Points of Light